Return
by shippudenhottie94
Summary: Sequel to highschool. Arthur and the gang thought after what happened last semester there would be no more drama but they were so wrong.
1. Chapter 1

After all that happened Last semester Arthur and his friends were anxious to start the new semester and the rest of High school with a clean slate. It was the beginning of the second semester right after winter break and with the memory of all that happened in the first semester of High school Arthur and his friends wanted to start fresh. Arthur, Francine, Muffy, Buster and Brain were prepared to leave all the drama of last semester behind but little did they know something big was about to go down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Did you that paper for Ratburn," asked Francine.

"Yeah. I can't believe that Mr. Ratburn assigned us Homework over winter break,"Answered Arthur

"You can't believe it," responded Francine sneeringly, "Were you not paying attention during third grade, did you not see how much homework he gave us."

"So what'd you do your essay on."

"I wrote it on the first time I tried to play the drums and sing."

"I remember that." Arthur and Francine laughed at the thought."So what'd you write yours on."

"The day I got pal."

"Cool."

The rest of the walk to school was awkward. Lately all Francine and Arthur talked about was school work. When they started dating they had more passion but now they were just like a married couple, their relationship had gotten dull and boring. Francine and Arthur were both extremely aware that their relationship had hit a bump in the road that they couldn't get around together. They knew that their relationship wasn't going anywhere and the best thing for them to do was to break up, the only thing was that neither Arthur nor Francine had the strength to do it. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"And class this is the reason that America entered World war two," said Ratburn. So far everything was going pretty normal in the five teenagers lives. Nothing had really happened in a while and they liked it that way but things can't stay the same forever. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. The loud knocking sound woke Buster up from his nap and when he turned to look who it was his eyes caught something that he really didn't expect to see. What Buster eyes saw was Goerge, standing in the front of the classroom in plain view holding a transfer slip. Goerge was back and Buster really didn't want to know what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

'_What the hell is George doing here? I thought he was suppose to be in Rehab.' _Buster feared what George would do now. In his confusion Buster looked desperately to Arthur searching for an answer. Yet Arthur didn't have an answer to give him, Arthur was almost as surprised as Buster was. But Arthur and Buster weren't the only ones who were shocked Francine, Brain and Muffy looked pretty stunned at George's return as well.

The 5 teenagers thought they put the events of the previous semester behind them, but they were dead wrong. Seeing George standing there brought back the events of last semester to the memories of Buster, Arthur, Francine, Muffy, and Brain. They thought they were done with the drama of the past semester behind them but the drama was standing right there in front of the classroom. The drama was George. They couldn't avoid facing this part of their past, there was no way around it.

"Well George take a seat next to Buster. Mr. Ratburn pointed to the chair beside buster. Buster's heart was racing. Buster knew very well that he would have to confront George eventually but Buster decided this wasn't the place or the time.

Buster sat next to George awkwardly for the rest of the period waiting for something to happen to prevent George from sitting next to him.

Buster wanted to find if George was mad at him but he couldn't bring himself to say a word to George, Buster was simply to afraid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buster was sitting alone waiting for his friends. He was just sitting there thinking about George.

"Buster, you okay?" Asked Arthur concerned about his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about George." Buster was trying to bring himself to accept the fact that George was back at Lakewood senior High."So where's Francine?"

"She's working on some project." Buster had been noticing that lately Arthur seemed distant from Francine.

"Are you and Francine doing alright?"

"Our relationship is train wrecked. I want to break-up with her so bad but I just can't bring myself to do it." Arthur seemed slightly drepressed.

"Francine is one of your closest friends."

"That's what makes it hard." Arthur knew very well that breaking up with Francine would probably ruin him and Francine's friendship forever but Arthur also knew that Francine and him were both aware that their relation had served it course. Arthur was so confused. _'What am I going to do?' _thought Arthur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Muffy, what am I suppose to do about Arthur?"Asked Francine. Francine was desperately pleading for her best friend to give her an answer. This was just too hard of a decision for Francine to make on her own.

"If it's not working out dump him." That wasn't exactly the answer that Francine was looking for.

"I can't Arthur and I have been friends for so doesn't seem right."

"I can't help you Francine this is your decision and you have to make it on your own. Well I'll see you later, I have a hair appointment."

When Muffy was gone Francine started to think that Muffy could actually be right. It was Francine's decision to make and not anybody else's. The only thing left to wonder is what she was going to do.

Would she stay with Arthur or would end their relationship? The choice was in her hands now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arthur this just isn't working." Francine said to herself practicing how she was going to break up with Arthur. "It's not you, it's me." _'No thats to corny.'_ francine thought. "Maybe we should take a break." _'Nope that still sounds wrong.' _Francine was stressing out trying to figure out how she was going to break up with Arthur. Francine wanted to break up with Arthur without hurting Arthur but that was almost impossible. And even if she managed to find a way to break up with Arthur without hurting she would face a knew dilemma. Francine had to find a way to preserve her and Arthur's friendship which would be an even more tough than the first task. Francine continued to pace back and forth thinking about what she was going to say. "I could always just hope he brings it up first."_ 'But he won't Arthur is too wimpy to break up with me. If this relationship is to end then I am the one who has to do it.' _

_- - - - - - - - - _

_"_Buster what do I do about Francine?"Arthur asked his apathetic friend searching for a solution to his problem.

"I don't know man," Buster answered indifferently. Buster had more on his mind than Arthur's little problems. Buster still had to worry about what George would do now that he's back.

"Should I break up with her?"

"Do what you think is right. This your own decision. If it's not working out the just end it, you shouldn't have to ask me what to do you just know." Arthur knew that Buster was right. Arthur knew that he had to end it with Francine, if he didn't then it could hurt both of them.

_- - - - - - - - - _

"For this project you guys will be working in partners," said Mr. Ratburn. Buster didn't really mind working in partners as long as he was paired up with someone who he got along with, which was basically anyone except,George.

"Binky, you and Arthur are partners, Brain and Francine you guys are partners and George your with Buster," said Mr. Ratburn. Upon hearing those words Buster froze up. Buster didn't want to have to confront George but now he would have to, and Buster knew it wouldn't end very well.


	4. Chapter 4

Francine saw Arthur standing outside the front of the school and she knew exactly what she had to do. She didn't want to do it but she knew she had no choice but to just suck it up and get it over with. Francine took a deep breath and thought to herself it was now or never.

"Arthur we're over. Our relationship is just not working. I'm sorry, but I am breaking up with you," Francine felt horrible for breaking up with Arthur especially like that but she knew it would make things a little easier.

"What?" Arthur didn't want to admit it but he was relieved that Francine broke up with him. Even though he was relieved Arthur was still surprised.

"You and I both know that it's for the best." Francine looked at Arthur with this pitiful looking hoping that Arthur could understand but Francine was misreading Arthur's facial expression. What Francine thought was a look of heartbreak was really a look of relief;

"Yeah, I know"

A weight had been lifted off both Francine and Arthur's shoulders but they knew they had another problem to face. They had to figure out how to preserve their friendship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Buster, George is downstairs," Ms. Baxter yelled.

Buster ran downstairs dreading even having to make eye contact with George. _'What if he is angry abut me ending him up in rehab.' _Buster tried not to think about all of that but more he tried not to think about it, the more he did._ 'I have to face him sooner or later.' _

"Hey George," George could hear the nervousness, anxiousness and maybe even a little bit of frightfulness in Buster's voice.

"So are you ready to get started on this project?" George's voice was as indifferent as possible. George didn't want Buster to think that he had any ill feeling to towards him but at the same time George wasn't exactly happy about what happened last semester. George had decided long ago to leave what happened in the past in the past.

"George, do you have the stuff I told you to bring?" George handed Buster a plastic bag full of stuff like glue and paper. Buster was starting to think that if he could survive this project with George maybe he and George could get through the rest of high school okay or at least they both could survive the rest of 9th grade.


	5. Chapter 5

"Buster," George said breaking the silence that had been enduring for nearly an hour. Buster looked up from what he was doing " I don't blame you for what happened last semester. I shouldn't have been doing drugs in the first place." _'What?'_ thought Buster.

" I shouldn't have sold you the drugs anyway. I am as much to blame for this as you."

"I knew as well as you the effects of the drugs. I knew what I was doing the first time I did weed, and I knew you were right when you told me I needed to get help."

"It doesn't matter. At least you got help for your addiction." _'George is lucky as hell. That overdoes could of killed him.' _"You were lucky though. You could have died. Imagine if no one was around when it happened?"

"That's what's scary." For once George was noticing how much Buster helped him.' " I can't believe I did all of that just to run away from my problems. It seems so stupid right now but at the time it seemed like the only way out."

"We all do stupid things to avoid our problems but that doesn't matter. At least your better now and that's all matters.


End file.
